List of modified card artworks
This is a list of all TCG cards that were modified from the OCG artwork. Religious symbols and references * "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" - Halo removed * "Angel O7" - Halo removed * "Book of Moon"/"Book of Life" - Ankh replaced with a bird (only in their SDZW releases) * "Call of the Haunted" - Crucifix Gravestones changed to Rounded ones * "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" - Halo removed * "D.3.S. Frog" - Halos removed * "Dark Balter the Terrible" - Removed demonic horns and wings * "Dark Magic Curtain" - Pentagram removed * "Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby, breasts are reduced in size. * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" / "Revived King Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Destiny Board" Name changed from Ouija Board to Destiny Board. The message was changed from a "Death" to "Final" * "Enervating Mist" - Halo removed * "Exile of the Wicked" - Crucifix and Bible replaced by potion bottles * "Exodia the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Exodia Necross" - Ankh has been modified. * "Final Flame" - Crucifixion of a person replaced with a monster on fire * "Foolish Burial" - Crucifix Gravestone changed to Rounded one * "Fruits of Kozaky's Studies" - Horns removed * "Graceful Charity" - Halo removed * "Graceful Revival" - Halo removed * "Giant Kozaky" - Horns removed * "Gravekeeper's Servant" - Crucifix Gravestones edited in Dark Legends * "Graverobber" - Crucifix gravestone on his back changed to a rounded one * "Guardian Angel Joan" - Halo removed * "Hysteric Fairy" - Halo removed * "Inferno Reckless Summon" - Crucifix Gravestones replaced * "Iron Core Specimen Lab" - Horns removed * "Kozaky" - Horns Removed * "Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button" - Horns removed * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Lesser Fiend" - Demonic looking wings, horns, and tail removed * "Level Conversion Lab" - Horns removed * "Magic Jammer" - Hexagram replaced with stylized symbol * "Magician's Circle" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Magicians Unite" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Marie the Fallen One" - Crucifix on hand and horns removed * "Mispolymerization" - "Dark Balter the Terrible"'s horns and tail removed * "Monster Reborn" - Ankh changed to a stylized crystal * "Owner's Seal" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Premature Burial" - Cross faded and mishapen, ring from "Dark Magician" added * "Reanimation Wave" - Horns from "Revived King Ha Des" removed * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Sage's Stone" - Hexagram replaced with circle with runes * "Shining Angel" - Halo removed * "Shining Friendship" - Halo removed * "Skelengel" - Halo replaced with a crown * "Solemn Judgment" - Halos from the girls removed * "Soul of Purity and Light" - Halo removed * "Spellbinding Circle" - Hexagram replaced with different symbol * "The Cheerful Coffin" - Crucifix replaced * "Toon Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby * "Treeborn Frog" - Halo removed * "Tyrant's Temper" - Cross necklace is removed * "Tyrant's Tirade" - Cross necklace is removed * "Vanquishing Light" - Halo on "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel's" head is removed * "Wingweaver" - Halo removed * "Woodborg Inpachi" - Horns removed * "Worm Prince" - "Worm Apocalypses" in the background are removed because it was like a cult ritual group Violence, gore, blood etc. * "Axe of Despair" - Removed face on the axe * "Battle-Scarred" - Blood coming out of the soldier's head replaced with green liquid * "Corroding Shark" - Gore and blood removed * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Destiny Board" - Letter D replaced with letter F so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H * "Heat Wave" - Chased dinosaur's head and tail covered in flesh * "Maji-Gire Panda" - Mother and child panda removed from background (due to reference to domestic violence), skull removed from under panda's arm * "Nightmare Wheel" - Man is replaced with goblin to remove any reference to human torture * "Parasite Paracide" - Person's face removed * "Ring of Destruction" - Grenades in original artwork replaced with balls of fire * "Spirit Message "A": Letter T is replaced with A so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "T" to Spirit Message "A" to match * "Spirit Message "I": Letter E is replaced with I so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "E" to Spirit Message "I" to match * "Spirit Message "N": Letter A is replaced with N so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "A" to Spirit Message "N" to match * "Spirit Message "L": Letter H is replaced with L so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "H" to Spirit Message "L" to match * "Share the Pain" - Blood gushing out of the warriors' wounds (shown in negative color) has been removed * "Stim-Pack" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Trial of Nightmare" - Blood removed and glow is added to eyes, also after a short printing error, name was changed from "Trial of Hell" Guns and weapons * "Ancient Gear Castle" - Cannon on the top of the castle is covered * "Ancient Gear Soldier" - Barrel of the gun is altered to make it look less realistic * "Barrel Behind the Door" - Gun is edited to look less realistic * "Barrel Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "Blackwing Armed Wing" - Color is edited to look less serious, and to make the Gun look more like a toy * "Cloak and Dagger" - Sniper scope changed to look like a telescope * "Don Zaloog" - Guns replaced with swords (Note: the belt of bullets is not removed. In the Anime, he still uses guns) * "Doppelwarrior" - Realistic-looking submachine gun is edited to look less realistic * "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" - Cannon she carries is altered/covered * "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" - Weapon removed from statue in background of artwork * "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" - Rocket launcher is removed * "Full Salvo" - Missiles are given limbs & cartoon faces so as not to resemble actual artillery * "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" - Cannons redrawn to look like lasers * "Infernity Avenger" - Guns Redrawn into Lasers * "Infernity Randomizer" - Double Revolver Gun Body replaced with Lasers; in Anime, it still has the former form * "Machina Defender" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Force" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Sniper" - Gun edited to look like laser * "Meklord Emperor Skiel" - Gun edited to look less realistic. * "Morphtronic Datatron" - Flame cannon removed. 2GB written on the side to make it seem more like a flash drive than a lighter * "Pole Position" - Guns of "Overdrive" and "Oni Tank T-34" edited to look more like lasers. * "Quickdraw Synchron" - Gun edited to look like a toy * "Remote Revenge" - "Thunder Dragon" removed to make the card less violent * "Roulette Barrel" - redrawn to look less realistic to a gun * "Spark Blaster" - Gun recolored to look less realistic. In the anime, the original artwork is used. * "Tactical Espionage Expert " - Pistol in the right hand changed to a cartoon-like laser * "The Legendary Fisherman" - Harpoon altered to look like a ritual drumstick * "Twin-Barrel Dragon" - Realistic guns altered to look like lasers * "X-Head Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XY-Dragon Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XZ-Tank Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "YZ-Tank Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns Sexual content, nudity etc. * "Absolute End" - "Gagagigo" gets new shorts * "Allure Queen LV7" - skirt lengthened * "Amazoness Queen" - Given more clothing. * "Aqua Spirit" - Covered up cleavage with a frilly shirt * "Aquarian Alessa" - Skirt lengthened * "Attack Pheromones" - "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes's" cleavage is removed * "Avatar of The Pot" - G-string replaced with Kilt * "Blade Skater" - Light-blue strip that ran across her chest was removed as it could be mistaken for revealing clothes * "Blazing Hiita" - Skirt lengthened and cleavage covered * "Burst Return" - The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in the artwork has been made less revealing * "Cure Mermaid" - Covered up cleavage and lines indicating her abs are erased * "Cyber Blader" - Clothing has been edited so that it looks that she's wearing a spandex suit * "Cyber Gymnast" - Clothing made less revealing * "Cyber Harpie Lady" - Suggestive spikes on breasts removed * "Cyber Prima" - Clothing made less revealing * "Cyber Shield" - Spikes removed from breasts * "Cyber Tutu" - Skirt lengthened and made nontransparent, to be less revealing * "Dark Magician Girl" - Picture is zoomed out and cleavage is covered * "Dark Witch" - Red horns recolored to skin color and made shorter and skirt lengthened * "Deep Sea Diva" - Breasts made less noticeable * "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Dverg" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "Dunames Dark Witch" - Clothing made less revealing * "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" - Uncovered breast covered. Breasts altered to seem smaller and covered the uncovered leg * "Elemental HERO Wild Wingman" - Bare legs given spandex covering * "Elf's Light" - Naked elf was given clothing * "Enchanting Mermaid" - Bust size reduced and is given more clothing * "Etoile Cyber" - Bust reduced and clothing has been recolored as it could have been mistaken for nudity * "Fairy Archer" - Legs have been covered, along with upper body to clean cleavage. * "Fairy's Gift" - Full nudity is replaced with a long dress * "Fake Hero" - Kid's boxer shorts removed/covered * "Fifth Hope" - "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" is given more clothing * "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" - Missile stack removed to avoid references to the male genitalia * "Fortune Lady Dark" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Earth" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Fire" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Light" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Water" - Clothing made less revealing. * "Fortune Lady Wind" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Fortune's Future" - Clothing made less revealing * "Gemini Elf" - Clothing made less revealing * "Glorious Illusion" - "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner's" midriff is covered * "Goddess of Whim" - Cleavage is covered * "Harpie Girl" - Some artworks have had their clothing made less revealing (this mistake was notice after first release in Structure Deck and edited quickly) * "Harpies' Hunting Ground" - The Harpy Lady 1 on the card has had her clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 1" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 2" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 3" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady Sisters" - Removed spikes on breasts * "Harpie Queen" - Clothing made less revealing and skin tone is changed from Caucasian to a teal * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" - Cleavage removed * "Helios Duo Megistus" - Cleavage removed * "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" - Fundoshi covered * "Homunculus the Alchemic Being" - The right part of the body is recolored from skin-color to orange as it could have been mistaken for nudity * "Hysteric Party" - The "Harpie Lady 1's", "Harpie Lady 2's" and "Harpie Lady 3's" clothing have all been made less revealing * "Junk Berserker" - "Piece" added to his waist to possibly avoid reference to G-strings. * "Kanan the Swordmistress" - Breastplate altered to be less suggestive * "Kunoichi" - Longer skirt * "Lady Ninja Yae" - Breasts reduced * "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Ljosalf" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" - Midriff covered * "Maiden of Macabre - The top of her outfit was edited. * "Maiden of the Moonlight" - Cleavage altered to appear smaller * "Mermaid Knight" - Clothing made less revealing * "Mist Valley Shaman" - Clothing made less revealing, given an extra cloth around the neck, head wrap shortened, and eyes added and mouth closed more * "Nekogal #1" - Given shorts * "Nekogal #2" - Given shorts * "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" - Cleavage reduced and given a body suit outline * "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" - Bust size reduced and given a skirt * "Protector of the Throne" - top is longer * "Psychic Lifetrancer" - The legs of her suit are made longer * "Psychokinesis" - The legs of "Psychic Lifetrancer"'s suit are made longer. * "Raging Eria" - Lengthened skirt * "Rai-Mei" - Breast size reduced (she came out in the TCG first with a small bust size. The OCG release of her a year later had her bust size increased) * "Rainbow Veil" - "Dunames Dark Witch's" clothing made less revealing * "Red Archery Girl" - Given more clothing (chest was only covered by sea shells) and belly button erased * "Rise of the Snake Deity" - The "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" in the artwork has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Succubus Knight" - Cleavage replaced with an extension of her bodysuit; Jewel on her forehead removed * "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" - Stomach covered * "Shadow of Eyes" - Eyes redrawn without make-up and possibly to avoid any reference to prostitution * "Shadow Tamer" - Clothing made less revealing * "Snake Deity's Command" - The Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Slate Warrior" - Paint on chest armor changed directions as it looks like nipples * "Soitsu" - Line indicating Soitsu's buttocks is removed. * "Sonic Maid" - Cleavage covered * "Soul Release" - Nude form of soul covered with white dress * "Spear Cretin" - Given green clothing to cover complete nudity. Horn on forehead was also removed * "Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier" - Given pant to look less revealing * "Storming Wynn" - Lengthened skirt * "Stumbling" - "Gagagigo" was given shorts * "Sunny Pixie" - Clothing made less revealing * "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" - Chest darkened to make "Svartalf" look like its wearing clothing (so that it doesn't appear naked.) * "The Emperor's Holiday" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Thunder Nyan Nyan" - Clothing made less revealing * "Toon Gemini Elf" - Cleavage covered. One had a glove added * "Tremendous Fire" - Naked fairies clothed in blue flame * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" Harpy Ladies in the artwork have been given more clothing * "Tyrant's Tantrum" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "Tyrant's Temper" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Tyrant's Tirade" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "The Unhappy Girl" - Breasts Reduced * "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" - Has been given more clothing * "Water Omotics" - Blue scales added to cover breasts * "Worm King" - Mouth on lower portion of body removed because of suggestive implications * "White Night Queen"(international game) - More ice are added to cover her breasts * "X-Saber Anu Piranha" - Bust size reduced Redrawn/Alternate Art * "Darksea Float" - Skin of dead man hanging on float ring is repainted to flesh tone, probably because the image of a dead man at sea was too graphic * "Darksea Rescue" - Skin of dead men on raft is repainted to flesh tone, presumably for the same reasons as "Darksea Float" * "Dian Keto the Cure Master" - Alternate art is used. Single breast is covered * "Dramatic Rescue" - Girl being rescued is tied to a tree instead of having a hand in guillotine * "Fiend Comedian" - Art replaced with less violent one * "Last Day of Witch" - Art changed from a scene representing the Salem witch hunts to a comical looking witch with a red crossed-out sign * "Mystic Tomato" - Redrawn to not resemble a jack-o'-lantern. * "Offerings to the Doomed" - Church altar with cross replaced with a treasure room * "Otohime" - Looks more like "Otohime" is casting a spell in the original artwork * "Senju of the Thousand Hands" - Redrawn to look less like an real-life religious(Hindu) idol. * "Soul of the Pure" - The bloody angel cutting itself with a knife is replaced with a Fairy holding a water droplet * "Taunt" - Art changed from two human bullies to two aliens; one of them appears in "Back to Square One's" artwork * "The Forgiving Maiden" - Original art closely resembled a nun * "Tragedy" - Art changed from a guillotine to a girl avoiding a shady man * "Ultimate Offering" - Alternate art is used as opposed to what looks like a blood offering Translated or removed text * "7 Completed" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Fake Trap" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Heavy Slump" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text, also a sixth brown-colored word is added. * "Zombyra the Dark" - "Zombire" removed * "Shield & Sword" - Japanese characters replaced with English text * "Last Will" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text Other * "Injection Fairy Lily" - Red crosses in the background were replaced with hearts, to remove reference to the Red Cross. The Japanese version was edited in later releases as well. Also, in the English anime, her syringe is also changed to a rocket. * "Card Rotator" - "Jerry Beans Man" is corrected as a Normal Monster * "Junk Berserker" - a face on the codpiece of this card's armour was moved to the lower portion of its chestplate. * "Psychic Commander" - Right hand is changed from a flat hand to a pointing finger, to avoid references to Nazism or even Adolf Hitler